postalfandomcom-20200213-history
I Regret Nothing Podcast
The Running With Scissors I Regret Nothing Podcast is a podcast hosted by Mike J, Vince Desiderio, Kurt Willoughby and Jon Merchant since June 10th, 2016. Episodes are first broadcasted on Twitch and are available on YouTube, Feedburner or as an MP3 shortly thereafter. Episodes Episode 1 – June 10th, 2016 Hosted by Vince Desi, Mike J, and Jon Merchant. Welcome to the Running With Scissors: I Regret Nothing Podcast! This is basically a chance for a prolonged discussion about the history of the company and the POSTAL series, and a time where you guys get the opportunity to ask any questions you may have. Episode 2 – July 19th, 2016 Hosted by Vince, Mike, and Jon. In this month’s podcast the guys talk about some POSTAL news, VR gaming, Pokémon Go, the TV shows they've been enjoying, and more. Episode 3 – September 21st, 2016 Hosted by Vince, Mike, and Kurt Willoughby. In this month’s podcast the guys talk about some POSTAL Redux ''news, more about VR gaming, PS4 Pro and PSVR, Digital Homicide, and the TV shows they’re been enjoying, and more. Episode 4 – November 9th, 2016 Hosted by Mike, Jon, and Kurt. In this month’s podcast the guys talk about the presidential election (in passing), the Extra Life 24 hour live-stream, VR, Samsung’s exploding phones, and upcoming films. Episode 5 Merry Christmas, Breastmilk! – December 21st, 2016 Hosted by Mike, Vince, and Kurt. In this month’s podcast the guys talk about Christmas/the holiday period, The Video Game Awards, lesbianism and apologizing about outfits in ''Overwatch, and the new Star Wars film: Rogue One. Episode 6 Vince's Holiday Food Coma– March 2nd, 2017 Hosted by Mike, Vince, and Kurt. In this month's podcast the guys talk about Christmas/the holiday period, GDC, and a plethora of VR news. Episode 7 Revenge of The Bidet - June 1st 2017 Hosted by Mike J, Kurt Willoughby and Rich the PR Guy. In this month's podcast Mike mostly talks about people washing their butts. Episode 8 Dicks, Butts & Games - June 27th 2017 Hosted by Mike J, Kurt Willoughby and Rich the PR Guy. In this episode, the gang returns to discussing toilet products, and also talk about RWS’ presence at E3, new updates, new projects and also sports. Episode 9 Technical Difficulties - August 30th 2017 Hosted by Mike J, Kurt Willoughby and Rich the PR Guy. In this episode, the crew talk about their Gamescom adventures, fidget spinners, multiculturalism and video games, and Mike gets mad that nobody watches his TV shows. Episode 10 20th Anniversary Special! - November 14th 2017 Hosted by Mike J, Kurt Willoughby Rich the PR guy and Marcus Davis. In this episode, the crew sits down to chat about the 20th anniversary of POSTAL, new POSTAL products and updates, lootbox controversies and cooking. Also Mike and Rich argue about bidets and Star Wars. Episode 11 Last Jedi Arguing - December 29th 2017 Hosted by Mike J, Rich the PR guy and Marcus Davis. In this episode, the boys tackle the rise of Bitcoin, the iPhone X and argue some more about Star Wars. Episode 12 POSTAL 2 Updates, Battle Royale Games and Bidets! - July 19th 2018 Hosted by Mike J, Kurt Willoughby, Rich, and Marcus Davis. Episode 13 Telltale Bankruptcy, Venom & Postal Questions - October 9th 2018 Hosted by Mike J, Kurt Willoughby and Rich. External Links * Youtube Playlist * Feedburner playlist Category:Miscellaneous